


A Moment to Cherish

by Orphaned_PigeonKids



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Ralph really just needs warm lovin, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, just really minor spoilers actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphaned_PigeonKids/pseuds/Orphaned_PigeonKids
Summary: Ralph cherishes time well spent with someone he enjoys spending it with.





	A Moment to Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> 664 words of short sweet self indulgence. Enjoy.

A snort of laughter pulled from your lips as Ralph’s fingers danced along your sides. A bright smile pulling the corners of his lips as his nose pushed into the crook of your neck, the warmth radiating off of your skin seeping into his artificial skin and what felt like his very bones. Shifting from your worming around Ralph slid his arms deftly around your waist, little puffs of artificial breath from his nose fanned out along your neck as your laughter died down. The both of you were spending a peaceful night on the love-seat in your living room.

The apartment building was warm and welcoming, with smells of the lilacs by the door and the morning glory that wound its way along the windowsill on the far side of the room. Ralph may be deviant but his original function always shown through with his tender care of flowers and other fauna. His soft caring attention didn’t end at gardening as evidence with his hands gently caressing the soft skin of your sides and his voice humming happily against your neck.

Shifting slightly you swung a leg over the arm of the love-seat and pushed your nose against Ralph’s temple, taking in a long happy breath punctuated by warm giggles.

“Is there anything you want to do? Anywhere to go tonight? I’ve got the whole weekend off.” You idly thumbed the fabric of his shirt, no longer torn and dirty from squatting in a rundown house. His LED scrolled yellow for a second as he thought only for a moment before answering quickly and determinedly.

“Ralph wants to spend all night holding you.” The android smiled brightly and gave you a loving squeeze. “He thinks you sound nice when he touches you here.” He smiled playfully as his fingers skittered along your ribs quickly despite the snorts and protests you heaved out between laughs.and gasps.

“Ralph stop please!” Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as your feet kicked the air. “Ralph I can’t breathe!” Wheezes of laughter tore from your lungs as a happy chuckle poured from the android, his fingers ceasing their torment. His laugh always made you smile, it was so bright and pure like tinkling glass. Gazing down at him warmly you watched as he rested his head on your chest, looking up at you with soft hazel eyes. The two of you were lounged out in a way that would appear awkward or uncomfortable to anyone not partaking in it. With your legs over his and your back against the arm of the chair while his arms stayed wrapped around you like you were his lifeline.

“He also likes it when you smile at him.” He looked up at you with, his gaze soft and curious, an innocence in the way he smiled so lovingly. “He doesn't want to ever let you go.”

Your hands reached up to cup his cheeks lovingly, thumbs brushing along his cheekbone where the dark blue gash had once been. After the revolution, you and Ralph had gone in to get his systems repaired and to fix the wounds he’d lived with for so long. He had been hesitant and wary at first until he’d seen that the engineers who were going to fix him were also androids. Silently you thanked Markus for being able to have this moment, to share it with Ralph, to look down at his content and happy expression worry free and without the reminder of the cruelty he’d lived through.

“You won’t have to.” You whispered reverently, leaning down to plant a kiss on his forehead. Ralph wasted no time in shifting to sit himself up more, leaning in further to push his lips onto yours with an excited smile. You couldn’t help but smiling too at the kiss as your fingers threaded through his soft blonde locks. He looked so much like the other WR600 series androids now, but he was so much more than just another gardener.

He was _your_ gardener, tending to your heart.


End file.
